


How I Met Your Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when I decided to clean out my pack, and get rid of some junk I'd been carting around for too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> During game play, I don't remember everything word of every conversation, or read every paragraph of everything that goes into the Codex. It's my first play through, and without any real thought, I give the flower to Leliana. It was either that, or a pair of Dalish gloves that no one else wanted...

So I’m cleaning out my pack, trying to lighten the load, and I find a bunch of crap that I can’t sell, so I start giving it all to everyone in the camp – let them carry it around, or toss it, or regift it, I don’t care.

And I come across a flower, and was about to throw it onto the fire (the stem was all bent and the petals were starting to fall off). But it still smelled good, and I didn’t have anything else to give to your mom (course, she was just ‘Leliana’ to me back then).

So I go over to her and hand it to her.

And she up and starts crying. “I can’t believe it! You remembered!”

And I’m like, “Wha…?” But I didn’t say it out loud. And she didn’t see the dumb look on my face because tears.

I guess she musta told me something about her mom, and how that was her favorite flower, and the smell brought back all kinds of memories, blah blah blah. You know how she gets. But damned if I can remember that conversation. Maybe it was after me and Zevran and ol’ Uncle Alistair polished off a couple of bottles of wine? I don’t know.

So anyway, then she rushes right into me and plants a huge kiss on my mouth.

I was wondering – still am – if we ever actually had that conversation. I mean, if I could pretend that we did, and that I got her that flower special, then I guess she coulda made up the whole thing, just to get something started or whatever.

Anyway, that was how I met your mother. Or, well, you know, we’d already _met,_ but that was how she got us out of the friend zone. Though she’ll tell you it was because of going to the trouble of finding her that damned flower.

Yup, still scratching my head about that one…


End file.
